Imagine Me And You
by The-Dark-Light-Queen
Summary: AU. Henry, an 18 year old TA, reads the story of the dear friendship of the Queen and the Saviour, but will the story be more than what it seems? And if so, what could possibly happen? (original post au that inspired this reginamlls./post/63953946282)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, a new SQ story for you all! I'm still gonna be working on Saviour's but this one is due to a prompt AU gif from tumblr. (** post/63953946282/au-emma-and-regina-are-best-friends-and-regina**) this is the one people! :D**

**Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**8 Years Later...4 Years Previous**

'_8 Years ago a great misfortune fell across the land of Storybrooke. Although the curse of a broken woman had been broken by the Saviour, danger lurked near. _

_Two outsiders and a traitorous pirate stole a failsafe that would destroy the land and everything in it. When all was lost, the Queen who had sentenced her enemies to this world stood forward to sacrifice herself as the town escaped._

_But the Saviour and the Queen's son refused to leave her._

_As the failsafe became stronger and the Queen weaker, the family of three stood together and waited for the end to come._

"_I-I'm sorry I'm not strong enough..." The Queen gasped, the pain becoming more unbearable by the minute._

_But then a sudden thought struck the Saviour's head._

"_You may not be strong enough..." The Saviour whispered "But maybe we are."_

_As the Saviour stepped towards the glowing diamond of a trigger, she raised her hands and placed them close to the shaking Queen's before her. At first nothing happened. But then a sudden burst of blue life crackled to life from her fingers and into the trigger._

_The two women shook with the power of their magic fighting against the danger before them. And then in a sudden burst of light they were flown back off their feet as the trigger fell and its destructive power ceased._

_The Queen gasped, the oxygen rushing through her body quickly, making her cough from the sudden air. "You did it." She whispered, as a young brunette boy helped her to her feet._

_The Saviour before her smiled with tears in her eyes._

"_No, _we _did."_

...

"Then what?!" The children cried, there high pitched voices echoing the excitement in their bright eyes.

A deep voice chuckled, a hand brushing through short brown hair as he did so. "Hold on munchkins, we have a special guest in seems." He said with a smile, nodding towards the Saviour woman at the far corner of the room.

"Emma!" The children squealed, their small voices getting higher and higher with the buzz of excitement of the Saviour sheriff being near them.

Emma laughed and walked into the class.

"Hey kids, sorry to interrupt story time. Although it is my story after all," She said, winking at the children "So I can't really get in trouble for the interruption."

The children laughed while the man at the front just rolled his eyes and told the kids to go and play for a while.

As the children rushed off to go and play Emma walked over to the brunette man who sat in a dark leather chair at the front of the room, looking very similar to someone they both knew.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey Kid, you going to Regina's tonight? Gotta let her know, you know how Regina is with preparations."

Mother and son rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm bringing Paige too, so Ma make sure Mom doesn't try and recruit her again for the MA, alright?" Henry laughed, smiling widely at his other mother.

Emma shook her head and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Kid, your 18 now, you got to fight your own battles with her, I can't do everything. I am only one Saviour. Besides your know Regina's insane, I can't help you even if I wanted to."

"Oh shut up Ma," He huffed, although a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips. "I'll just see you both at dinner OK?"

Nodded her head, she ruffled his hair and left the room, waving goodbye to the children as she did. It was the moment the door closed behind her did the children suddenly rush forward back to their seats on the carpet floor in front of Henry, expectation on their faces.

"What happened next Mr Mills?" One red headed girl ask, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"What happened between the Saviour and the Evil Queen?" Another child asked, a small blonde haired boy this time.

Henry chuckled as he pulled the book he had hidden from his mother from behind his back, the brown leather brushing against his fingertips as he opened it up to the newer pages in the story. He smiled at old memories before looking up to the children before him.

"To continue our story we must flash forward from now to a year ago, 4 years after the saving of the town. Where a 4 year long relationship that still balanced on the line between civil and friendship finally fell in the right direction...with a little help of course..." 

* * *

**4 years previous... **

"REGINA!" A blonde haired woman screamed as she stormed into the brunette's home, slamming the door behind herself, revelling in the fact that the slam made the vase on the far right table shake. "Where the hell are you?!"

The familiar clipping of Gucci shoes echoing in the direction of the study. It didn't take long for the door to open up and show the radiant brunette, her ever growing hair resting gently at her shoulders, framing her face.

Chocolate eyes connected with turquoise ones, rolling instantly at the presence of their owner. "Yes, Miss Swan? How can I help you on this oh so wonderful day?" She drawled sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips as she walked closer to the blonde in her hallway.

Emma rolled her eyes, placing a hand of her own on her hip, "Henry called me." Regina's figure straightened instantly, panic in her eyes. Emma softened slightly "He's fine, I promise." Regina relaxed. "But he told me that there was an emergency and to come here as soon as I could. He didn't really specify why."

"Because you and Mom need to be friends!" A breaking voice said from behind them, surprising both women who'd been completely oblivious to the front door opening.

"Henry." Both women gasped, surprised to see their 15 year old son stood in the doorway, a frown on his matured face.

"You are both being completely ridiculous! You've been attempting to avoid each other for months now and when you can't avoid it you both go out of your way to tease and infuriate the other! It is obvious to everyone that you are trying to stop yourselves from being friends." Henry said, wincing every now and again when his voice would break.

"So," He continued, look to both of his mothers. "I'm going to lock you inside this house and you are going to work out your differences and become the friends you want to be or so help me God I will knock some sense into the both of you."

Both women started their objections but Henry silenced them again.

"And if either of you use magic to get out I won't speak to either you for a month. Understood?"

They all fell silent as the two reluctant women nodded their heads and accepted their son's orders. And so with the agreement of the two women Henry took the key's and locked them in from the outside.

"He gets this conniving attitude from you ya know?" The blonde huffed as she lounged across the study room's couch, a glass of apple cider rested against her forehead.

Regina scoffed "If anything he got it from you! You were the one jailed!"

"Cursed a world."

"Delinquency from the age of 8."

"Tried to kill me."

"Stole my son and went to New York."

"Faked Graham's death!"

Regina went to fight back, but instead huffed and sulked back into her chair. "I had my reasons Miss Swan, Henry knows that."

"I know, I know. He told me why." Emma sighed before taking a sip of her drink. "It was a pretty petty reason for it though." Regina glared at her. "Well it is! Just because you were jealous and upset did not give you the right to fake a man's death. I mean come on! What did you expect to do? Keep him in that mental hospital room until everyone forgot about him and then bring him back?"

The woman huffed again.

Emma gasped "Oh my God! You actually thought you were gonna be able to do that?!"

"Well of course I realized it would be difficult but I was going to change his appearance and wipe his memory and give him a new identity-"

Emma laughed "You really had it all planned out didn't you?" Scraping her fingers through her hair "You are unbelievable. In a good way though, cause honestly I never would have thought of that – and don't say it's because of my Charming idiocy heritage cause it's not."

Regina rolled her eyes although a small smile twitched at her lips.

"I have to give you credit for all that you achieved though, you may have been an Evil Queen but it's pretty impressive." Emma raised her glass towards her "Even if it did orphan me for years, but hey you weren't the one to put me in the magic tree so you aren't entirely to blame."

That got the Queen's attention.

"You don't blame me?" She asked in surprise.

Emma chuckled lightly "I said you aren't ENTIRELY to blame, I still hate you a little."

"I still hate you a little too." Regina laughed as she finished the last of her cider. "For you know, taking Henry away, and calling me a murderer."

"Technically you are-" Emma started, a small smile playing at her lips.

Regina laughed fully then "Don't even try Miss Swan, we could take this debate on for years and you will never be right."

"OK, OK, OK, calm down _your majesty_" Emma joked, winking at the brunette before finishing of her glass too. "I promise never to bring up the debate if _you_ promise never to bring up my Charming heritage again."

An elegant brow was raised at her as if to say _can you really disagree on facts, dear?_

So she recanted her words. "Fiiiiiiiinnneee, you can't bring it up for a month!" Regina nodded in understanding. "Shake on it."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the couch, knocking the blonde's legs off so she could sit down where her feet had been.

"Deal." She said, raising her hand to the blonde who glared at the hand. "Something wrong dear? Do you not know what a handshake is?"

Emma smacked the hand in front of her. "I know how to hand shake bitchy mgee, I was just thinking it should be a more powerful agreement." Regina frowned. "Not Rumplestiltskin deal like, I mean proper 'friendly' like agreements."

Regina's eyes widened and she jumped back from the blonde.

"Emma!" She squeaked, glaring and blushing at the same time. "We will NOT be having sexual relationships over some ridiculous deal!"

The blonde before her chocked "Oh my God! No, no no no! I didn't mean sex! God no, I mean you're hot and stuff but no! I meant pinkie swear you idiot Queen! Jesus what sort of people do you know who ask for sex for a deal?"

"Men are pigs Emma dear, you should know this." Regina droned, trying to rid herself of the blush that was still ever present on her cheeks. "But anyway, isn't a pinkie swear a little juvenile? Not that I'm surprised seeing as it is you dear."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's something that I suppose friends would do."

Regina looked at her warily. "And you want to be friends?"

"Only if you want to be ya know. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad. I do seem to have this way of saving your life over and over again. And you mine sometimes. It's only kind of reasonable that we become sort of friends. And it seems everyone thinks we should be. I can't tell you how many times Ruby has told me to ask you out to girls night, but I you know, never thought you'd say yes and didn't want to be an idiot-"

"Miss Swan, do shut up." Regina chuckled as she held out her pinkie.

Emma smiled and clasped Regina's pinkie and shook it.

"To no murder talk, a month of no idiocy, and the start of a friendship!" Emma cried, coughing lightly after when Regina raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, you know...for Henry." 

* * *

_**Present...**_

"And that kids, is how the dear friendship of a Queen and a Knight first begun." Henry said, smiling at the awe struck children before him. "And tomorrow, the story shall continue. But for now it is home time for you all."

The children groaned and sighed as they walked slowly towards the coat rack. Henry only chuckled as he closed his book. Listening to the children discuss with one another the story so far. _If only they knew_ he thought _just how important that friendship would be_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own characters, really wish I did xD**

**Next chapter up in this friendship AU – so excited about this story and hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright guys," Henry said, pulling his leather book into his lap. "Where were we?"

Every child raised their hand which made Henry chuckle as he pointed to a small red-headed girl in the middle of the group. "Yes Anna?"

Anna twisted her braid in her fingers as she said "Um, the Queen and the Sheriff have become friends, with a few twists like Emma accidentally broke Regina's microwave so Regina got her car towed. But...um, they are best friends now?"

Henry smiled at the girl and gave her a small clap "That is exactly right Anna!" She squealed happily "Now let's get back to the story..."

* * *

**Wednesday 26****th****, January (4 years ago)**

"I said I'm sorry!" Emma whined as she trailed behind the high and might brunette before her, her head held high with a regal outlook. "Why did you have to take my baby though? I said it was an accident!"

The brunette huffed and walked all the more faster than her blonde companion.

"Reginnnaaaaa!" She groaned, grasping onto her friends arm to stop her. "How was I supposed to know that you can't have tin foil in a microwave? I'm not a genius as you often tell me!"

At that a very breathy laugh escaped Regina's lips as she clasped the blonde's hand "OK OK I can give you that, but come on Em I never realised that you had that much of your parent's idiotic genes." She rolled her eyes and continued walked, Emma's hand in hers.

Emma chuckled "OK I deserve that – and I really am an idiot. But come on you took away my bug girl, why did you do that? You know how much she means to me! She's my world and she's my girl! You know this!"

"God, Em! Seriously?! That death trap is just a car – it's not your girlfriend!" Regina groaned; face palming herself at her friend's insistent need to be a complete drama queen over something that pretty much the whole town found hilarious.

"Well you aren't my _girlfriend_ either so why must you be such a snarky douche bag? Hmmmmmm?" Emma questioned, poking Regina in the ribs. Forest coloured eyes sparkling with devilish intent at the barely concealed squeal that escaped the brunette's lips at the poke. She decided to file this information away for a later date of evil.

Composing herself quickly Regina replied "I am, as you eloquently put it dear, a snarky douche bag, because I am your snarky douche baggy friend you microwave murderer." And then, with a small snap of her fingers, Emma found herself surrounded with purple magic smoke.

When the smoke passed a small fan fair of music began to play from above the blondes head. Looking up Emma saw a flashing sign and an arrow pointing down at her with the words 'FEAR THE MIRCROWAVE MURDERER' on them.

It was only when a bellowing and hearty laughter sounded from the brunette beside her did she realise that what she was seeing was actually real. As well as the fact that everyone in the street had turned and started laughing themselves at the sign above her head (one wolf howl of laughter sounding above the rest, Emma thought to herself _wolf girl isn't getting a tip for a month_).

"REGINA!" She yelled, shoving her friend with faux anger (albeit harder than she thought), and only laughed herself as she fell into the bushes of the Dunbroch family.

She wasn't laughing for long when a long slender hand reached out from the bushes and yanked her in face first into the bushes.

"Karma bitch." Regina smirked, using Emma's body to propel herself out of the plants.

Emma chuckled lightly "Funny 'Gina, fancy pulling me out too?" She asked nervously, worried for a minute that her friend might actually leave her there. She had pushed her into the bush, it would be justified.

"Hmmm, maybe...but only," Regina started, smirking a little. "If you wear a t-shirt declaring that you are a microwave murderer." And to show that she was serious about leaving her there if she didn't comply, she smacked Emma's ass to both be funny and to push her further into the plant life.

"'Ginnnnaaa, why do you always pick on meee? There are so many other fish in the sea!" Emma whined as she tried to find her way out of the bushes herself.

Regina chuckled lightly as she wrapped her arms around the top of her friend's legs "Yes but you are the only one who understand my jokes, and also who else would actually get stuck in a bush but you?"

Giving a small half assed tug the brunette chuckled as the clumsy blonde tumbled onto the sidewalk, crying out in pain when her ass hits the ground with a bump.

"_Ow!_" She cried, glaring at Regina as if this were her fault. Which Emma begrudgingly admitted that it clearly wasn't.

A snort of laughter escaped Regina's lips as she reached out a hand to the blonde before her. "Come on dear, or we'll never get to Granny's in time for breakfast."

Now stood fully on her feet Emma rolled her eyes but still looped her arm through Regina's as they walked, both ignoring the fact that the whole of Drury Lane where laughing at the odd pair of unlikely and likely friends.

"You're an asshole." Emma muttered, smiling softly as she shoulder bumped her friend. "But I love you."

Regina smiled and squeezed Emma's arm.

And then in a sudden and unexpected turn the two friends started singing.

" _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you_

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be

True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love,  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you."

The two women snorted and laughed heavily, their laughter lasting even as they stumbled into Granny's Diner and into their normal table next to the door and window. When they had calmed down they noticed both Red and Granny staring at them as if they had two heads which only made them laugh again.

Red rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly at the both of them as she set out their orders.

In the past 8 months in which Henry (the sneaky bugger he was) had finally pushed his mothers together to become the friends that they very desperately wanted to be. It was a breath of relief for everyone, well mostly everyone.

Red rolled her eyes as she remembered the night that Mary- Snow, had found Regina and Emma lounging in a booth together drinking and being real cosy friends at The Rabbit Hole. The ridiculous woman all but passed out at the sight and tried to ground Emma for a month.

Of course everyone expected Regina to blow up at Snow for being ridiculous, but to everyone's surprise (except Emma's it seemed) she apologized to Snow and promised that she and Emma were only friends, and that she wouldn't hurt her. And then again, (to everyone's relief), made a small snip about how she'd fight against Emma's unhealthy eating habits as a gift to the young mother, which had ended the disagreement.

Snow was still suspicious of course, but had stopped trying to spy on the two of the women.

Red looked to the far booth as the pixie haired woman sipped at her tea as she eyed the two friends from across the room.

The wolf girl rolled her eyes and shook her head as she thought_ well trying to stop spying._

But back to the two friends

At the start of their building friendship they made a deal to come and have lunch together every Monday. And then it had become every other day. And from there it had slid into morning/lunch that they'd meet. And then on to every day meals. And then even having dinner at the mansion with their son.

And after only 2 months the two women had become almost inseparable, discovering that they had more in common than they thought.

They'd even worked out a perfect way to parent and care for Henry, almost as if they were divorced lovers. Emma would have Henry Monday to Wednesday evening (in her new apartment that she had bought, she needed room for her growing boy and her own space). Regina had him Wednesday night through to Friday evening. And for the weekend, they alternated staying at either of the mothers homes (more often it was the mansion). So there was a full family weekend.

They'd even calculated weekends that Henry could spend with his father, Neal, up in New York with his new non-evil partner. He had them for the weekend at the end of every month.

It was on those weekends that the two women went out and partied as if they were 18 again, only this time without the heartache and prison problems holding them back.

Red smiled to herself as she took over their orders.

"Hey ladies," She greeted, smiling brightly at the blonde and brunette. "Regina, here is your half of the bacon burger and fries, as well as your salad." Placing the plate in front of the brunette she smiled again.

"And Emma," She smirked "Here is your other half of the bacon burger with no fries and a whole side full of 'you're totally whipped and you know it' salad." Placing the plate in front of her blonde friend, she winked at the glare sent her way.

"Screw you both." Emma muttered as she picked up her half burger and took a huge bite.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled at Red "She's never going to learn to be healthy is she?" She said, making Red chuckle silently. "Well, as a treat for actually trying, Red would you be a dear and get her a full sugar hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and cinnamon?"

"Of course" Red smiled as she went to fetch the order, only to be stopped by Emma's hand. "Yeah Em?" She asked, confusion on her face.

Emma smiled first at Red and then at Regina.

"Also get Regina one, as much as she wants to deny it, I know she loves them." Emma smiles at her friend who smiles widely back at this remembered fact about her. "But no cinnamon, just some vanilla extracts."

Red just smiled and chuckled as she nodded at the order, winking at the two as she strutted away, calling over her shoulder "R you should just ask her to marry you, you guys are practically married anyway, might as well make it official!"

Regina rolled her eyes again as she dipped her fries into ketchup only to then tease the blonde by over exaggerating the amazingness of the taste.

Biting of the ketchup dipped heads of the fries Regina moaned, loudly and over dramatically, and closed her eyes and threw her head back. "F**k! God these are _so_ gooooood!"

Emma growled lowly at her, green eyes flashing with warning. Regina only winked, chocolate eyes smouldering as she looked directly into green pools as she pushed the last of the fries in her hand into her mouth, a few fingers following.

Groaning at the taste, she smirked at her friend as she licked her fingers and mouthed 'so good' to her.

It was only when a throat cleared next to them did they remember that they were in public and the whole scene was like a When Harry Met Sally moment. Both women blushed and looked down at their laps, their faces going even redder when the whole diner started laughing.

"I'll have what she's having!" Red called behind the counter, winking at her two glaring friends.

"Screw you Red!" Emma yelled, grabbing one of Regina's ketchup covered fry and throwing it at the girl.

The moment it left her hand she regretted it, she forgot about her friend's wolf senses and wasn't surprised when she quickly dodged it. The problem was when Granny walked out from the kitchen, right into the line of fire.

The diner went deadly silent the moment the ketchup covered fry hit Granny square in the face, leaving a splash of ketchup in its place.

"EMMA SNOWING SWAN AND REGINA FALINE MILLS!" Granny bellowed as she snatched the cloth from her granddaughters hand to clear herself of the ketchup on her face. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

However, the two women before her don't hear her question; instead they have turned to one another and simultaneously said.

"Your middle name is Snowing?!"

"Your middle name is Faline?!"

"Yeah Snow gave it to me on my 29th birthday" Emma answered, blushing lightly.

"Mine was given to me by my nanny on my 9th birthday" Regina replied

Emma chuckled lightly as she leaned back in her chair "Your name is really bad, Faline? Really? Isn't that a type of fungus or something?" Her nose wrinkled at the idea as she absentmindedly flicked her salad at her friend

Regina rolled her eyes and glared at the pieces of salad being thrown at her"No idiot, that's Fauna. Faline is, well, it was my nanny's name, she was married to...theprinceoftheforestbambi." She rushed, refusing to meet her eyes.

Frowning at the mumble Emma leaned forward "She was married to who now?"

Sighing heavily she huffed out "She was married to Bambi, also known as the Great Prince of the Forest. OK?!" Crossing her arms in mock defiance she turned away from Emma and refused to meet her eye.

Emma tried so hard not to laugh but a sudden giggle slipped past her lips, she tried to cover it up with a cough but then dark brown eyes met hers and she squeaked and fell silent.

"You are laughing at _MY_ middle name?!" Regina yelled, throwing her fries at her friend "Your freaking middle name is _SNOWING_ – that's not even a name! I mean what the hell was your mother thinking?! Does she want your love life ruined?!"

Tensions were running high between the two women, their chests were heaving in shock, laughter, and anger at the laughter. Suddenly there was a burst of deep laughter behind them. Both women turned to see doubled over in a fit of laughter, Red at her side trying to hold in her own laughter.

When Granny had calmed down she spluttered out at the two friends. "Y-you should see the state of yourselves ladies...I have never been so amused in all my life! God, if you two don't get married I'll eat my own hat!"

Grumpy yelled out from his booth "I'll pay to see that!"

"Care to state a wager sir?" Red smirked, resting herself against Granny.

Neither of the three (or the rest of the diner for that matter) noticed the two women slowly sneak out of the diner, money left on the table and the Granny to go cups with their drinks off the table. Both giggling softly and fake proposing to each other as they walked down the street. 

* * *

**Saturday 28****th****, January.**

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she ran into the mansion "Neal's outside! Grab Henry and chuck him in and we can go out for a drink!"

A huff of offence sounded from her side and she laughed at her now fifteen year old son "Kid, you know I love you, I was just messing with you. Besides, I know that you asked Neal if Paige could come with yoouu" She waggled her eyebrows at him and smirked when the boy blushed.

Henry went over and shoved his mother, which only made her laugh more at his very Regina-like annoyance.

Sticking his tongue out he walked over to the coffee table near the stairs to pick up some of his comic books "Shut up Ma, you know he said no AND that I like Paige – but seeing as she can't come Hansel's coming with me instead."

This got Emma interested.

"You boys back on speaking terms again then?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at her son.

Henry rolled his eyes "Yes we're on speaking terms again Ma; it was just a break up. And besides we decided it was easier being friends anyway. Thank God we weren't old enough to...well yeah, so at least it's not awkward."

Both mother and son laughed lightly at that, but instantly stopped when an echoed laugh followed their own. They turned to look at the top of the stairs were their very gorgeous woman stood, a friend and a mother, laughing fully as she walked down the stairs in a light grey dress that came down just above her knees.

"You two children done joking and teasing over romances?" She smiled, brushing a hand through Henry's hair, only to pull her hand back in disgust. "Oh, Henry! Why must you use such repulsive products in your hair? You know it's bad for you!"

Henry rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair in the mirror "Because it makes me look hot Mom, and if I want Paige to go to Prom with me I've got to look hot all the time, dah!"

Both of his mothers laughed making Henry scowl and put his comic books in his weekend bag "You too are just a pair of children, I don't need this bull. I'm going to tell Dad." He tried his hardest to give them a stern look, but eventually he too started chuckling.

"OK OK I won't tell Dad, but the both of you better behave this weekend or your grounded for a month." He raised an eyebrow at them, making Emma cough 'Regina's son' at the look and be elbowed by said mother in the ribs. "I mean it Moms, be on your best behaviour."

With one quick check and fix of his hair in the mirror he lifted his bag onto his shoulder, kissed both of his mothers on the cheek and then scurried off out the door with a 'love you' yelled back at the two of them.

Silence suddenly fell over the mansion as the two mothers stared at the now closed door, both silently wishing that their son didn't have to leave.

After another moment of silence the brunette mother broke it with a smile and said "You know he gets his vanity and stuck-up-his-own-ass ness from you, right?"

Emma gasped in feigned offence "Me? He gets it from me? Says you miss must-look-perfect-as-if-I've-just-walked-away-from-a-Victoria's-secret-photoshoot-every-single-day woman!" poking her friend in the side, smirking at the small squeak that escaped her lips.

"Yes, well..." Regina started, trying to think of something to retaliate with. "Well now I think we deserve to go out and get drunk."

Emma smirked as she clasped her friend's hand.

"I'll call the girls." 

**-SQ – SQ – SQ - SQ - SQ**

"Alright, does everyone know how to do Tequila now?" Emma said, looking over at the gang of women around her.

Aurora, Red, Belle, Ashley, Abigail and Regina all nodded at her. Their cheeks already tinged red (no pun intended) from the amount of alcohol they had already consumed.

"Salt, shot, lime." Regina repeated to herself, ignoring the rolling of the eyes she got from her friend at the perfectionist side that came out more and more when drinking. "Oh shut up" She mumbled as she prepared herself for the shot.

Emma chuckled but silenced her teasing side as she called out "1, 2, 3 – SHOT!"

All 7 of the women licked their hands (except Red who licked Belle's neck, something she had insisted on doing) to catch the salt, tipped the glass back and downed the shot, and then they grabbed their lime and sucked.

"Holy Magic Carpets!" Aurora squeaked as she shook her head at the intense buzz that was running through her blood stream. "God I'm glad Mulan isn't here, Crickets, I didn't realise how sexually intensifying alcohol can be! Whooop!"

The gang of women (who at these times looked more like drunken teenage girls) started laughing hysterically, even more so when Belle fell off her chair and wound up with her head smooshed against Red's breasts.

No one had ever seen the lanky brunette so lost for words before, and it only made them all laugh more when Belle lifted her head up and whisper something in her girlfriend's ear that had her running off an excuse about how it was passed their bed time and had them rushing out of the Rabbit Hole in an instant.

It was lucky for the whole establishment that they left when they did, they were practically ripping off each other's clothes with the looks they were giving each other, no one knew what would have happened if they had stayed a minute longer.

Abigail giggled and took a big gulp of her gin and tonic, her green eyes going misty eyed. "Nooooowww," She giggled, her head wobbling lightly at the amount of alcohol in her small body. "Ladiessss, I've got to ask..."

The four women before her lent forward, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"What's it like to have sex with a woman? Is it any better than a man? I've alwwaayyyss wanted to know, so come on, spill the beans! Is it really true you can get more than 5 orgasms in a night?" Abigail stared wide eyed at them all.

Ashley laughed "Well you can count me out; I've only ever been with the one man."

The two blonde's laughed lightly and turned to the other three.

Aurora blushed heavily and chocked out "Me and Mulan...well we haven't exactly...gone there yet, we both kinda shy and we don't really know what to do. But seriously, any tips will be welcome!" She was almost squealing by the end at the idea of getting tips on how to make love with her partner.

Then all eyes turned to Regina and Emma, both of which had seemed incredibly quiet during this conversation of lesbian relations.

Regina cleared her throat and took another quick shot of vodka, relishing in the light burn as it made its way down her throat. "I have had 6 female lovers, 3 fleeting ones were it was purely sexual, 2 others at a young age when I believed it was love. And one where it was both a feeling of love as well as sexual desire. I must say in my experiences it has been much my satisfying than being with a man, and have had at least 7 orgasms in a night with one lover." Taking a small sip of cider she finished with "That is all I wish to divulge."

The table was silent for a long moment, they only started laughing when Aurora suddenly asked 'how can I make her scream?' to which the reaction was, "tease, tease like you've never teased before."

"Well we'll be sure to know if you did a good job if we hear a scream at the mansion, eh Regina?" Emma chuckled, although she instantly regretted opening her mouth as her gang of friends turned on her.

"So _Miss Swan_" Regina drawled, her hands unconsciously rubbing up and down her friends arm. "Any lesbian lovers on your part?"

Clasping her friend's hand she pulled it away from her arm, however she kept the hand in her own as she anxiously chewed at the bottom of her lip. Regina frowned at the nature of Emma's actions, she'd never seen her friend this anxious, except for when she was discussing the nature of a hard past.

To calm her Regina began to rub a thumb over the younger woman's pale skin, smiling at her when green eyes met brown with a silent thank you in the depths of them.

"Uh...there's only been one woman I've been with, I was 15 and it was in the last foster home I was in. It was the daughter of the family; she was 17, red headed and ridiculously gorgeous. And I was practically in love with her. We made l- had sex at an abandoned theme park, she was also my first time. And trust me when I say this," Emma looked up at the woman, a small smirk twitching at the edge of her lips "The most mind blowing sex ever."

The gang of women burst into laughter, and again when Aurora screamed at the barman "MORE TEQUILA FOR US LADY LOVERS PLEASE!"

As the princesses before them giggled and gossiped about their partners as well as their many adventures in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, Emma and Regina found themselves in their own private conversation, away from the table and near the dart board.

"I'm sorry for asking the question Emma, I should have noticed straight away that you weren't comfortable with what was being asked." Regina said, shaking her head at her own stupidity over the matter.

Emma smiled and took her friends hands "Regina you don't need to apologise, it would have happened eventually. It's not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, it's just my past, and it's been a while since I've thought about it, ya know?" Regina smiled slightly and squeezed her hands "But hey it's all forgotten now, alright? No harm done."

The embrace was a welcomed surprise to the blonde, as her shorter companion wrapped her arms over her shoulders, with one hand in her hair as she held her. It still surprised Emma even now over how affectionate Regina truly was, once you got past the snarky bitchy side of course. And so her arms slipped around her friend's waist and she rested her head on her shoulder.

"We must truly be best friends, huh?"

Regina smiled as she nuzzled her friend's neck and gave her a soft squeeze "The best of friends of course."

Emma chuckled lightly when she pulled back from the hug and placed to hands behind her head, pretending they were ears "And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?"

A soft snort fell from the brunette's mouth as she shoved her friends arm and gave herself big floppy hand ears "Yeah, forevveerr."

The two women laughed together, holding one another's hand and bracing themselves as the laughter over took them. Over the months that had passed, friendship had run deep between the two of them. Even deeper for one of them, not that she would admit such a thing to herself. No matter how much she was often teased for the way she looked at her friend. She was happy with friendship, even if her heart told her otherwise as it pounded harder in her chest as the woman before her gently kissed her cheek and hugged her again.

However, it seemed that the Fates had a different idea.

Across the bar a handsomely rugged man watched the two friends and how they interacted with one another, a devilish smile slipping across his face as his eyes settle on the one he wanted. Taking one last gulp of his beer he sauntered over to them, a lazy smile slipping across his unshaven face.

When he reached the two, he mock bowed to them and chuckled. "Princess, Your Majesty." The two women gave him an odd look before they smiled at the man.

Symaltaniousy the two friends said...

"Graham." 

* * *

_**Present**_

"And that boys and girls, is where we are going to end the story for now." Henry said, snapping the book shut. "Tomorrow we shall continue." 

* * *

**Questions, Queries, thoughts? They feed my imagination xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own characters, **

**I am loving your responses and your PMs. Few responses to some people's queries.**

**Yes I know it seems weird and not natural to see Regina and Emma so buddy-buddy, but remember 4 years have passed and they have both been trying to get close to one another, they just didn't really know how. Also, in my head I've seen them both as the sort of people that when they have a friend they are this sort of joyous person – and seeing as neither of them has ever truly had a friend before it kind of made sense that they'd be like this.**

**If any of you have any more questions about this feel free to ask :)**

**This chapter is mostly based on Regina's point of view, enjoy folks!**

* * *

"Alright kids, you all ready to continue with the story?" Henry smiled with mischief, "Remember we ended on a cliff hanger."

The children giggled nervously as they remembered the Queen and the Saviour's story, all wondering what Graham was up to.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" He asked, waiting for the nod of the listeners.

He smiled "Then let's begin." 

* * *

**Saturday 28****th****, January, 4 Years Ago**

**Later that night...**

"Graham." The blonde and brunette said, giving the rugged man a quizzical look.

He smiled at them both before turning towards the blonde before him. "Emma, I know you are enjoying a good time with your girlfriend here," he frowned slightly "Well your friend, I don't know what term you guys use." He shrugged and shook himself.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. I just need to ask you something, no big deal." He smiled, his gray eyes sparkling with delight.

Emma frowned at him, not completely sure what to make of her deputy's words. She was even more confused over the fact that the grip Regina had on her hand became tighter and tighter the more he spoke.

Patting her friend's hand lightly she turned and smiled at her before turning back to the man before them. "Yeah sure Graham, uh, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked, smiling slightly at him, her confusion still clear in her eyes.

Graham laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Actually Em, I was kinda hoping to talk to you in private. It's a..." He looked to Regina and then back to Emma "Well it's a personal matter."

"Uh, course, yeah I'll meet you over at the pool tables in a bit, alright?" Emma said, waiting for him to nod and leave before turning to her friend. "That was weird right; it wasn't just weird for me was it?"

Regina never answered; instead her eyes were stuck to the back of Graham's head, screaming at him in her head as to why he wanted to speak to her Emma. Not that she was her property or anything. Or her...girlfriend. They were a just friends, that's all it is. She's just mad as to why he's interrupting their girl's night out.

She was so lost in thought that she practically shrieked when two fingers snapped in front of her face, snapping her out of her mind.

"Earth to Reginaaaa," Emma laughed, waving her hands more and more in front of her friend's face. "Where'd you just go stranger? The Enchanted Forest? Be sure to say hi to the Blue Mosquito for me!"

That part truly brought Regina back to the present as she laughed at her friend's comment. It had only been 2 years previous when a portal had been formed so the fairytale characters could pass between the two worlds, as well as be able to cross the town line. It was also at that time that the town become aware of Blue's manipulative ways (with a little help and insight from Astrid) and had her jailed in the White Castle's dungeon in a magic free cell.

Regina chuckled "No dear I'm perfectly fine, just got lost in thought for a moment."

However Emma did not look convinced.

"That's bull; you looked like you were upset." Emma frowned as she took her friend's hands in both of hers. "I know we are still newly friends and all that, but Regina you can talk to me. Whatever it is that's bothering you can tell me."

Gods did she want to tell her.

She wanted to tell her every thought on her mind. Every single thought that had been keeping her up these past months. She wanted to tell her so much.

But then her mother's words sounded in her head.

And then Snow's

Henry's

Maleficent's

Her father's...

All of their hurtful but truthful words echoed in her mind, all except the words that she should truly be listening too.

And so she just squeezed her friend's hands and smiled her brightest smile, a heavy mask falling into place as she said "Go see what Graham wants Emma, I'm fine, I promise." To prove her words were true she released the blonde woman's hands and slipped past her, a small push to the woman's back as she left.

She never turned back, so she never saw the heavy loaded look sent towards her, worry and sadness in forest green eyes as a soft sigh slipped her lips as she turned and walked towards the man who had started a chain reaction.

But little did she know how deep that reaction was rooted.

Regina smiled slightly as she returned to her still drinking friend's, all of which were now speaking in hushed tones as they looked behind her, giggling every now and again. She rolled her eyes lightly as she stole Aurora's vodka and coke – the girl had clearly had too much and she definitely didn't want to be in the warrior's bad graces for getting her girlfriend drunk.

"What are you Princesses giggling about now?" She laughed as she took a hearty gulp of the alcoholic drink before her.

Ashley giggled again and grabbed Regina's hand, pulling her close to 'whisper' what was happening. "Emma and Graham...their talking...and we are trying to figure out what's going on, cause there's been some rumours..." Her blue eyes shining with mischief "And they might be about to come true before us!"

The three women squealed excitedly making Regina physically restrain herself from using magic to silence the ridiculous sounds they were making. But she didn't have to restrain herself for long when something Ashley said sounded in her mind.

"R-rumours?" She stuttered, almost afraid of what might be said.

Of course none of the women noticed the slip up as they all squealed again.

"You haven't heard?!" Aurora all but screamed at her, her eyes sparkling with alcohol and excitement. "How could you not have heard?"

Regina rolled her eyes, attempting to seem as if she didn't care, even though her heart was pounding in her ears. "I don't listen to gossip Aurora, nor do I care much for it. But seeing as it considers my best friend I would like to know immediately what it is."

Abigail giggled at her "Ever the regal Queen Regina." She stopped laughing when Regina pegged her with a look.

"Anyway," Aurora said, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "The rumour is..."

...

...

...

"OH WILL YOU JUST-"

"Graham's asking Emma out a date." Aurora said, her smile vanishing instantly at the shock on the brunette's beautiful face.

Silence fell to the table as the three women watched as the Queen turned to look to her friend, pain flickering in her eyes before it was instantly torn to shreds with a quick, "Good for them" as she picked up her bags and threw some cash at the table, muttering a "goodnight" before she left the Rabbit Hole in an instant, not even realizing the voice that was calling after her. 

* * *

**Thursday 2****nd**** February**

Nearly a week had passed since Regina had fled the Rabbit Hole upon the news/rumour of her dearest friend and her former lover, and Regina had been doing what she did best.

She hid.

She hid away from her feelings and from her friend; doing everything she possibly could to avoid her. She knew it was petty and pathetic, she'd spent many hours of the day cursing herself for doing something like this, but she didn't know what else to do.

She sat in her study, a glass of cold cider in her hand as another migraine forced its way into her mind. She'd been having them more often these past couple of months, all because of her blonde companion...the woman that she found herself completely drawn too.

The woman that she...

"No." She whispered, clasping the glass dangerously tight in her hand, so tight that she was surprised when it didn't break in her hands.

No she couldn't, no she is her friend. Her only true friend.

Her best friend.

Even though they'd only become friends a short time ago, Emma had brought out the kind adoring side of herself that had been buried for a long time. A side of herself that was once her only self, her true self.

The loving caring teenage girl, full of love and laughter, as well as a teasing nature.

And Emma had brought this out in her.

Emma, the annoying, infuriating, adorable, kind, broken, brilliant, wonderful, woman who just happened to be her son's birth mother and her very best friend.

And her she was, hiding from her and from her feelings that felt like bursting over the edge, tearing her blackened heart in pieces just to know if she would...could...ever feel the same about her as she did for her.

Regina chuckled sadly "Who could ever care for a witch like me?"

Taking a deep drink of cider, she felt the alcohol burn down her throat, the sensation numbing and welcomed.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she thought over the past months. _How did I not notice the signs?_ She thought to herself, anger bubbling in her stomach at her own blindness. _I suppose_..._I suppose I just didn't want to believe it_ she thought sadly.

Emma was the best thing that had happened to her since Henry, she'd brought new life along with her. Brought out the real her. In a way it was inevitable that she would find herself falling for the infuriating woman.

_Emma..._ She smiled at the thought of the woman..._what have you done to me?_

Thinking back to the moment she felt her heart fell a little deeper she smiled again, a heart achingly beautiful smile.

It had been about 6 months previous to them being locked in the mansion by their son, a time when the two women found themselves finding any opportunity to argue and be at each other's throats. This moment was a time in October.

That month was always hard as it was the anniversary of her mother's death – and even though she had come to terms with the fact that her mother was a truly evil person, she still could not hide the sorrow she felt at that time of year. Worse still being that her father had passed near this time also, double the heart ache.

_It was her time without Henry, the shared custody still not as sound as she would have liked. But on that occasion the mansion seemed even emptier than ever before. And so she found herself, curled up in her bed, her face buried in the pillow, her now shoulder length brunette locks fanned across her face, as she cried heavily, the sobs ripping through her painfully as memories of those days ran through her mind._

_A sudden slam of a door broke through her emotion ridden cries, but she didn't register it until the yells of her name began to echo in the hallways of her home. She wasn't able to move from her bed quick enough before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, words being thrown at her before she even saw the face of the person breaking in._

"_Regina! Why the hell have you not told me about the parent teacher evening? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? He is MY son too for frick sake! You are just being a ridiculous son of a-" The blonde woman stopped, her voice catching in her throat as she opened the door to her 'nemesis'._

_The woman before her wasn't the supposed Evil Queen, not that she had been said person for a long time. No, the woman before her was a broken hearted girl with no one to care for her, and because of her, not even her son was there to keep her sane._

_She raised her hands slightly, in a careful surrender, the blonde woman slowly towards her, her voice soft and cautious. "Regina..." She said, her voice soft and calm. "Regina, what happened? Are you hurt?"_

_And it was those soft caring words that broke Regina's composure as a heartbreaking sob escaped her lips and tears rushed heavily down her face. "E-Emmaaa" She sobbed, not able to even form a sentence._

_Emma's own heart broke at the sight as she rushed slowly but quickly to the woman's side, pulling her into her arms._

_She held her tightly and securely, one hand brushing through brown tresses, while the other rubbed soothing circles over her back as the older woman cried into her shoulder, crying out every now and again for her mother and father._

_Hours passed while Regina cried and Emma soothed her._

_And even though when Regina finally calmed down and asked Emma to leave, she couldn't help the thankful smile she sent the blonde before she left. Nor could she ever forget the words that the blonde said to her before she left._

"_You aren't alone Regina, I can promise you that." _

"You always had to be my Savior didn't you?" Regina whispered to herself, the memory finishing and floating back into her heart. "How much of an idiot can you be my love?"

A silent tear trickled down her face as she had one last drink

However, what the Queen did not realize, was that there was a figure watching her, with tears in their eyes as they watched the woman before them. 

* * *

The book closed with a slam and Henry smiled, tears in his eyes after reading. "Until next time,"

* * *

**Questions, Queries, thoughts? They feed my imagination xD**

**And yes, I do plan on leaving quite a lot of my chapters with sort of cliff hangers xD I'm a bitch what can I say? XD**

**But hey, hopefully quick updates too – so yaaaay :D**

**(Spelling mistakes are on me, anyone fancy being a Beta? xD haha)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own characters,**

**Chapter dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend Sandra who was the inspiration for this chapter, babe see if you can figure out why! Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, **

**If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Oh, there are a few songs that you guys might wanna listen too for this chapter, to at least understand what was happening.**

**Blackstreet feat. Dr Dre - No Diggity  
Avril Lavenge - Girlfriend  
T-Pain - Booty Wurk**

**(You'll know when to play them)**

**Enjoy peeps!**

**-SQ-SQ-**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Henry smiled at his audience as he opened up his book. "So, the Queen is in love with the Saviour, it was a surprise indeed wasn't it?"

All of the children nodded except one, a small boy with sandy coloured hair raised his hand "Mr Mills, Sir, I think it was clear that she loved her."

Henry frowned slightly at the unexpected answer.

"Why do you think that Daniel?" He asked the boy, his intuitive mind wondering what could be going through the young boys mind.

Daniel blushed slightly "Because Emma was the only person, other than Henry, to really care for Regina, and she saved her a lot before they became friends. They seem perfect for each other Sir; I really hope Graham doesn't ruin them."

Henry chuckled lightly "That is an amazing thought Daniel, how bout we continue the story to see how it goes?"

The boy squealed and nodded his head, the rest of the children following suit.

"Regina had been avoiding Emma for three weeks..."

* * *

**27****th**** of February, 4 Years Ago**

A sound of a phone vibrating broke the silence in the mansion.

Mother and son turned to the device that shook across the table.

The brunette mother frowned as she picked up her cell phone to look at the message, only to then sigh and put the phone down again.

That was when the boy had had enough.

"Oh for GOD sake mom!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table making Regina jump in surprise. "I know that's Emma, she's been asking after you and calling and texting for the past 4 weeks! She misses you and you are ignoring her for no reason at all!"

Regina looked down in shame, her fingers reaching up to play with the ring on her necklace, an act that Henry noticed she did when she felt guilty or sad. He sighed and reached out to grab his mom's hand, pulling it into his own.

"Mom..." He started, making sure that he had her attention. "I saw you...in your study...crying over Emma." His mom froze.

Henry squeezed her hand "I'm not mad or upset," He said, making her relax a little. "I'm not even that surprised you know, Emma's the only person other than me that you've ever opened up too. She brings out the real you." He smiled at her.

"But ignoring her isn't going to help your situation," He said, scolding her a little. "Just because you heard a rumour about Emma and Graham doesn't mean you should stop talking to her, you don't even know if it's true!" He exclaimed.

Regina sighed.

"I'm gonna call Ma and tell her to come over here, and you are going to talk, alright?" He said, noticing the slight fear in his mother's eyes he continued. "You don't need to tell her how you feel, just explain why you went distant and I'm sure she'll understand. It's not like she hasn't f***ed up before."

"Henry Mills!" Regina exclaims, smacking him lightly on the hand "What is with that potty mouth?"

The boy blushed "Sorry Emma's been swearing and getting really upset these past weeks and it's kinda caught on." He saw the guilt in his mother's eyes and so he finished with a joke "But you can scorn her for that AFTER you apologise."

Regina chuckled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek and thank him.

Rolling his eyes he jokingly rubbed his cheek with a disgusted look, only to then wink at his mom afterwards as he pulled out his cell.

"I'll give Emma a call; you go to your study and get your cider. That usually calms her down after a while." He said as he left the kitchen, his hand squeezing her shoulder before he left the room completely. "She's gonna be pissed too so you'll have to roll with the punches!" He yelled out over his shoulder, making Regina laugh lightly.

Leaning slightly back in her chair she called after him "I hope they aren't literally punches otherwise you are both in trouble!"

She heard Henry's laugh as it echoed around the house and she shook her head in amusement. But the happiness that had filled her suddenly evaporated and a sense of dread filled her. _What if she had ruined her friendship with Emma once and for all? What if she had pushed away the only person who she considered a true friend? What if after that no one wanted to be around her anymore? What if..._

Regina shook her head. Now was not the time for self-doubt.

She'd been putting up with that for far too many years.

Standing from her seat she brushed non-existent creases from her casual jeans, and walked with purpose to her study, grabbing two large glasses along the way. She knew she'd definitely be needed a stiff drink for what she was about to go through. She just hoped to any God that would listen that she hadn't royally (pun intended) screwed up her friendship. Or even the chance of something more...

No, she couldn't get her hopes up.

Hope is a dangerous thing. Something she knew far too well.

Shaking off those dark thoughts as she entered her study she walked straight over to her cider timbre, removing the lid and filling her glass to the brim.

As she took a healthy gulp she closed her eyes, relishing in the harsh burn down her throat as the alcohol rushed through her body, warming her stomach and releasing the tension in her bones. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the leather couch.

Her mind raced through the memories of this past month and the loneliness that had ensued it. It had been a long time since she had felt lonely. Her life this past year had often consisted of either being with Henry or with Emma or with both of them. She was never without anyone.

She frowned into her glass.

This was not the sort of power anyone should have over her. Emma had become such a huge part of her life that without her in it Regina found herself more alone than ever before. _This is not good_ she thought as she took another large sip.

Regina found herself so lost in thought she missed the knocking of her door and even the mumbled greeting between mother and son.

She'd missed the whole thing completely, and Regina never missed anything. Which is why the blonde woman in the doorway was confused when she squealed in fear and fell off the couch, her glass spilling over her and crashing to the floor, cracking down the side.

"Uh..." The younger woman said, dumbfounded as to what she had just witnessed "Is this a bad time? Y-You did ask me here right?"

Regina laughed lightly as she pulled herself up from the floor and back onto her feet, swaying slightly at the alcohol in her system and the dizziness of her fall. It was only when she realised who was at her door did her laughter die in her throat.

"Emma..." She whispered, her body freezing in fear.

Emma smiled shyly; tugging lightly at her leather jacket sleeves as she shyly said "Hi..." A small smile playing at her lips as a familiar memory of a similar encounter filled their minds.

They stood watching one another for a while, tension and the filling of lonely hearts surrounding them. It wasn't until Regina sighed softly and turned away did the spell that had a hold over them break.

"Sit on the couch and grab a drink dear," She whispered, her eyes finding the floor incredibly interesting all of a sudden. "I'm just going to change and I'll be right back. E-excuse me for a moment."

Without another word she rushed out of the room, avoiding Emma's eyes completely as she made a bee-line for her bedroom. Her heart pounding hard in her ears and her breath coming out short and heavy. This was far harder than she would have liked.

While Regina struggled to control her emotions, Emma was having a similar struggle.

She had filled her class to the brim, just as Regina had done earlier (not that she knew that of course), and found herself pacing back and forth across the room, sipping heavily at her drink as she tried to compose herself.

_Calm DOWN Swan_, she thought as she tried to breathe properly _you haven't done anything wrong; Regina's the one who's been avoiding you. For no good reason I might add. _Emma paused her pacing for a moment.

Had she done something wrong and not realised it?

Was that why Regina was mad? Because she hadn't apologised for something?

Emma tried to rack her brains for what she could have done wrong. Nothing was coming to mind. But maybe if she apologised, just generally, and say something like 'I'm sorry I hurt your feelings 'Gina, I really didn't mean to, can we go back to being best friends again? I've missed you' – maybe then she'd get her friend back.

_Yeah that's what I need to do_ she thought with a nod of her head as she threw back the last of her drink, coughing a little at the harsh burn.

"Are you alright dear?" A voice asked, making Emma jump and squeal like a little girl. The voice chuckled "Now now Saviour, it wouldn't do one well to be caught squealing like a child now would it?"

Emma rolled her eyes "Oh shut up Regina; at least I didn't spill anything on myself. Unlike SOMEBODY I know, hmmmmmm."

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes as she walked into the room, her sock covered feet padding softly against the wooded floor. She took a seat on the sofa and waited for Emma to find a seat, a smile twitching at the edge of her lips when the blonde sat next to her, their arms brushing lightly as they sat.

Silence fell over the two women, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

They said simultaneously, frowning at one another.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Why are you sorry?"

They said again simultaneously.

"Seriously stop that."

"Seriously stop that."

"Regina!"

"Emma!"

"For fuck sake"

"For Gods sake"

They both chuckled lightly before Regina raised her hand, stopping the blonde from speaking. "As glad as I am that your crass language stopped our synchronisation of speech," She smiled, lightly but timidly placing her hand on the woman's shoulder "It is I who needs to apologise to you Emma, I have wronged you over something incredibly petty and ridiculous, and I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Emma frowned slightly as she moved Regina's hand from her shoulder, only to then place it on her lap inside her own hands. "Regina, whatever it is that I've done that made you pull away; I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry. You know how much of an idiot I am, I didn't even realise. But I promise to make it up to you in pizza and movies." She smiled at her friend, only to then frown as she watched those sad eyes in front of her. "'Gina, what is it?"

The older woman sighed heavily as she leant back against the couch, her head hitting the back of it as she closed her eyes.

"You didn't do anything at all Em..." She sighed again while she squeezed her friend's hands. "I got jealous and did what I do best...hide."

Now Emma was truly confused.

"Uh..." She started, grabbing Regina's attention. "I'm sorry about the jealousy thing but...what on earth were you jealous about? I'm not dating anyone; I don't have any other best friends or anything. The only person I spend a lot of time with is you and I've been moping around the house and the station missing you to actually focus on anything or anyone else."

Regina bolted up right.

"Hold up." She said, surprising herself and the blonde at her informal term. "You aren't dating Graham?"

Green eyes widened considerably, shock and confusion written in them.

"Why the hell would I be dating Graham?" Emma asked, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles over Regina's palm. "We kissed before he fake died, but other than that there has been nothing going on between us. Why would you think that?"

Regina blushed.

"W-well there was a rumour..." She stuttered, making Emma burst into hysterical laughter.

It wasn't long before the two women were bath laughing hysterically over the idiocy that has been the past month. Their stomachs aching in pain and happiness as they continued to laugh, tears spring to their eyes as they did so.

"Jesus Christ will you both shut-" Henry started as he barged into the study to find his two mothers laughing together, their hands clasped together as they did so. He smiled slightly before he yelled "OI! OLD HAGS!"

They stopped laughing and turned to him.

"What did you just call us?" They said simultaneously, eyeing their son with murder in their eyes. Henry just rolled his eyes.

"Ok first," He started, looking between his two mothers. "You both need to stop talking at the same time with the same words, it's creepy and it makes me think of the two idiots." Regina chuckled while Emma scolded him for calling her parents that. "Well you can't blame me, they are stupid. But that's not the point."

"My second point is, do you guys wanna build a fort?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement and child like nature, while his mind concocted a diabolical genius plan. "I know I'm nearly sixteen but come on it was fun building forts, and at least this time you two won't fight the whole time while we do it."

The two mothers turned to one another, having a silent conversation with the other as they thought about their son's suggestion.

Henry tried not to laugh, they really were worse than the two idiots.

They turned back to him and nodded, standing up from the couch to follow their son to the fort destination. Surprising them both when they found themselves stood in the middle of Regina's bedroom.

"Uh, Henry?" Emma asked, her eyes scanning around her friend's bedroom. It had been a long time since she'd been here. And only due to the fact that the friend's had tried to stop the impromptu sleepovers here as last time Snow nearly had a heart attack after breaking down the front door and finding her daughter and the 'Evil Queen' in bed together. "Are you sure your Mom is gonna let you do this here? It's her bedroom."

Henry just rolled his eyes and turned to his Mom, putting on his best puppy dog face, the one that would melt his mom in an instant. Emma just chuckled as she silently gave the Kid a round of applause.

Regina sighed but smiled "Yes we can build the fort here, but remember what I've told you. You are not allowed into my side draws, OK?" She said sternly to both of them, growling slightly at Emma when her green eyes flicked over to the drawers in wonder. "I mean it Emma; I will end you if you go near them."

Henry snickered but nodded instantly when his mom shot him a look.

"Alright," Regina said, clapping her hands together. "Kids the cushions are to be collected from the closet and from the sofa downstairs, blankets are in the airier and you can grab them there. If anyone wants or needs me I'll be making everyone hot chocolate and brownies downstairs, alright?" Without another word Regina skipped off, laughing lightly when she heard Emma mutter 'I'm not a child'.

"Does she usually do this?" Emma asked Henry while they pulled the covers and pillows of the master bed.

He shrugged and smiled "Yeah, she lets me use my imagination to do all this and then afterwards she brings all my favourite comics and hot chocolate with her and she stabilises a few parts so we can sit in the fort while we drink and read together. It's really fun."

Emma smiled at this thought.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna grab the stuff from downstairs and the airier. You get started and I'll be back soon." She said while Henry nodded and got to work.

* * *

As Emma headed down the stairs, destination living room sofa, she heard something from the kitchen. And it was definitely something she hadn't expected. Music. Pop rap, GOOD, music. And in the mansion that was something Emma had never heard before.

Sneaking carefully and quietly to the kitchen Emma peaked her head round the wall and what she saw had her jaw hanging open in a wide O shape.

Regina Mills was dancing to rap...Blackstreet, Dr Dre 'No Diggity' specifically...and was holding a spatula to her lips as she rapped and danced along. This was truly a site to see. Emma smiled gleefully as she pulled out her iPhone and put it to the recorder, smirking lightly as the song changed to Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend' and Regina started to do the cheesy air guitar dance as she sang.

"_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend_."

Emma was holding in her laughter as best she could, but then something changed. Regina clearly got bored of the song and went over to her iPod doc station and changed it. But what it changed song nearly made Emma faint on the spot.

T-Pain's 'Booty Wurk' blasted through the speakers, and Regina did exactly what the lyrics were saying.

"_Jump out your car in the middle of the street.__  
__Open up your trunk, let the bass beat.__  
__Go ahead (Go ahead) Go ahead (Go ahead)__  
__You gotta walk up in the club bare-footed.__  
__I like that booty, you know where to put it.__  
__Go ahead (Go ahead) Go ahead (Go ahead)_"

Emma's mouth had gone dry, she had never seen Regina like this before...it was...well there were no words for it.

But nothing could prepare Emma for the chorus.

"_Now let me see that booty work, booty work__  
__Booty, boo-boo-booty work__  
__Booty work, booty work__  
__Booty, boo-boo-booty work__  
__Go ahead, go ahead_"

Regina danced, shaking that delicious ass as she did so to every 'booty' line, flicking her hips side to side as she did so.

"_Now let me see that booty work, booty work__  
__Booty, boo-boo-booty work__  
__Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek_"

And Regina did just that. Shaking and flicking each cheek as she danced, a laugh leaving her mouth as she did so.

"_Show off, show off, show off, show off.. Show off, show off, show off._"

Using her hips she spun around in a slow circle to the last line of the chorus, but she never got to finish before she screamed.

Emma cursed. She'd been caught.

"EMMA SNOWING CHARMING WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Regina bellowed as she stormed over to the blonde who only squealed and tried to run. "DON'T RUN FROM ME I AM THE EVIL QUEEN AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Emma just screamed and laughed as she ran.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BOOTY GIRL!" She yelled back, if she was going to die she was going to go down swinging.

Regina froze for a moment, causing Emma to slow and look behind her with caution.

God did she regret it.

"FEEL MY FLAMES BITCH!" Regina screamed as she threw a fire ball at her friend.

"FEEL MY WRATH SAVIOUR!"

"Mom, Ma, what's going-" Henry started, his voice echoing down the stairs. He watched as his mothers battled. His brunette mother throwing fireballs (thankfully not actual FIRE balls, just...well something that won't hurt too bad, more of a baseball that looks like fire) while his blonde mother ducked for cover while screaming insults and teases at the other.

Henry just shook his head and watched, muttering "I am too young for this shit."

As Regina continued to throw her balls of fake fire, Emma snuck around the house, finding her way to position herself behind the brunette without her knowledge. "Payback..." She whispered as her eyes zeroed in on her target.

"FOR ASLAN!" She cried as she performed an NFL worthy tackle on the brunette, pinning her to the ground, her back to the floor.

They were silent for a few moments as they breathed heavily, both trying to catch their breath. Green meet brown, and the moment they met their eyes locked. Brown eyes gasped and held her breath, trying to stop the heat rushing to her cheeks. She failed. Green eyes shimmered as pink lips turned up at the sides at the sight before them.

Brown hair flopped lightly across brown eyes, only to be pushed back by pale fingers. "You know," the blonde said, smiling even wider. "You're kinda cute when you blush."

"I am no such thing!" The brunette huffed, attempting to sit up, only to have her head bump against the blonde's. "Ow." She muttered, blinking rapidly to stop the pain, coughing afterwards as she continued "I am the evil queen, I'm malicious mean and scary."

Green eyes rolled "Yes Regina and your sneer could curdle dairy, and violence wise yours hands are not the cleanest."

Regina smirked as she raised herself up on her elbows, pushing the blonde up a little so she was just merely straddling her waist. "Miss Swan, did you just quote a Tangled song?" A perfect eyebrow rose at the question.

Emma froze.

"Shit, no of course I didn't! That's a Disney movie, and I've already met Rapunzel so that would be weird and totally not my favourite movie at all." She rambled, glaring when Regina laughed at her. Until she realized something.

"How do you know about Tangled?" She asked quizzically.

It was Regina's time to freeze.

Coughing lightly she replied "Well Henry loved that movie so I had to watch it a lot with him, some things catch on you know."

Emma appeared convinced until Henry called out from above them.

"Mom don't lie! You choose the film and even bought the soundtrack so you could sing and dance along to it, you made me dress up as Flynn Ryder so you could go as Rapunzel for Halloween the year it came out." He said, smirking a little when he heard Emma taunt 'I knew it' to his now embarrassed mother.

He decided to play with them as he called out again "Don't be so high and mighty MA! You were the one who became obsessed over Anna and Elsa when the Frozen movie came out! I remember you constantly asking people 'do you wanna build a snowman?' for like 3 months straight until Ruby smacked you round the head when you interrupted her and Belle while they were getting down and dirty in the interrogation office."

Regina laughed hard, tears streaming down her face at her sons words, laughing even more when Emma muttered 'I would have stopped if someone actually built a snowman with me' in an adorably annoyed huff.

Calming down a little she patted her friends head, ruffling it a little till perfect white teeth went to snap at her fingers.

"I'll tell you what," She said, smiling at the still annoyed blonde. "The next time it snows, you can come and ask me if I wanna build a snowman, and we will go build Olaf the Snowman, alright?" She was expecting a thank you and maybe a giant smile.

However, what she was not expecting was for Emma to squeal and pull Regina into her arms, (knocking them off balance and to floor flat onto the floor again), and to start peppering her face and hair with kisses as she cried "Thank you thank you thank you you wonderful amaziiinnggg best friend!"

Regina was frozen in place.

Her pulse was picking up its pace as she felt her friend's lips press against her skin.

Emma pulled back and smiled brightly at her friend, only slightly noticing the look of fear on her face before it was suddenly gone and a wide smile took its place. "You're welcome dear," She said, laughing a little. "You do realise what song is playing right now, don't you?"

Her friend frowned as she pulled back a little more, her hands resting softly against Regina's waist as she listened to the music.

A chuckle escaped her own lips as she listened to their song.

"God I still can't believe that's our song, it's so perfect it almost hurts." Emma laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Regina laughed too "Yes, and to think we never would have found it if you hadn't broken my toaster. We never would have fought and I wouldn't have thrown the radio at you." She winked jokingly at the blonde "Your idiocy comes in handy every now and again."

Emma rolled her as and clambered off her friend's lap, holding out her hand to pull the brunette off the floor. "Come on woman, let's dance!"

As the two women danced to their song, singing along as they laughed, their son watched from above listening to the song and its words.

"_You're an asshole, but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, oh where could I go?"  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be_

_True love, true love, it must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love, it must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you_"

He smiled to himself as he headed back towards the make shift fort, phone in hand.

It seems he had one last operation left before retirement.

* * *

Henry smiled as the young audience 'ooooooo'd' the end of the chapter, mumbling their thoughts to one another. A few asked if they could hear the rest of the story now, some even asked if everything would go smoothly from now on.

All Henry did was smile even wider as he closed the book.

"Guess we'll just have to wait till next time, hmm?"

* * *

**-SQ-SQ-**

**Questions, Queries, thoughts? They feed my imagination xD**

**(Spelling mistakes are on me)**


End file.
